


A Kiss from Lynx

by Polyjuicer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyjuicer/pseuds/Polyjuicer
Summary: Christmas eve, Eiji met a lynx and got a kiss.





	A Kiss from Lynx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kiss from Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445250) by also me. 



Christmas Eve in New York has always been luxuriantly festive. The huge pine tree that makes an appearance once a year shows off its hues of ornaments, awaiting visitors who come for a “I was here” photo. Flower hawkers fill the crowd, targeting hot-headed young men with girlfriends; their profits range from two to five times the cost or even more what a way to make a fortune. A serene harmony of hymns fills the air as a Santa hat choir sings, and swarms of young couples playfully shove their way into a kiss underneath hanging mistletoe, ending up in the same pseudo-accident. The ground is trampled snowless; clusters of the white puffs gathering only on twigs and walls.  
Single-handedly, Eiji leads Buddy out of the suffocating crowd, successfully avoiding the hawkers attention. Sing and Akira arent as lucky poor six-foot-two Sing Soo Ling is surrounded by the hard-sellers and has no idea what to do. Akira chuckles on the side, not showing any intention to help her own husband out.   
Eiji looks for a quieter space and stands against the shade of a wall, brushing snow off his hair and shoulders. Buddy shakes her head vigorously, ridding herself of half-melted snow and creates a spikey mane. Its almost comical.  
“Jingle Bells” plays gaily from a nearby candy shop. A warm, tipsy glow filters through the clear display window, and you could smell the sweetness of gingerbread men and wine-filled chocolates in the air. Eiji stands behind the wall where the shadow falls, watching parents and children going in and out of the shop, hand-in-hand. Some kids roll around on the ground, pouting and pleading for a treat their parents try talking them out of it but eventually give in. There were lovers as well, feeding each other cream puffs, the whole scene so awfully sweet it wouldnt have mattered if the puffed werent filled with cream.  
This, all of this just like the corner of the wall where the warm light could not find its way doesnt have anything to do with him anymore.  
There was a time when he couldve been part of it too.

Eiji still remembers the Christmas he spent with Ash. He bought Ash a gingerbread man, but Ash hated the pang of ginger, reluctantly taking a bite before pushing it back to him.   
“Its like eating myself, oniichan, its scary.” Ash leered at the blond-haired, green-eyed gingerbread man.  
I bought it because it looked like you, thought Eiji.  
He shouldve noticed then.  
It shouldve dawned on him then, the…nature, of his feelings for Ash.  
He still remembers when one of the boys in Ashs gang played a prank on them and hung a huge bunch of mistletoe the kind with the berries from the top light. Ash stood underneath and looked at him, his gaze innocent but somewhat mischievous. Teasing.  
“You have to kiss under the mistletoe,” said Ash. “What about it?”  
Eiji choked on his own spit so badly the room spun around him, and stumbled out of the mistletoe-territory. He felt his face flush up. He wondered if it was from the choking or from being completely flustered   
Ash burst out laughing. “Youre blushing.”  
“Im not!”  
“Its not like weve never kissed before. Dont go all reserved on me.”  
“That! That wasnt…” Eiji knew what he was referring to. “You count that as a kiss?”  
Yeah, you count that as a kiss?  
Come to think of it, he and Ash never actually kissed properly. How pathetic.  
His vision starts to blur.  
When are Sing and Akira coming?  
He needs someone to come and stop him, stop him from going through every piece of memory he had about Ash Lynx once again. He doesnt want to bawl his eyes out right there on the street like an idiot whos just been dumped.   
Eiji takes his glasses off and gives his eyes a single firm wipe on his sleeve.  
The leash in his hand jiggles all of a sudden and Buddy starts barking. She seems a bit aggravated.   
Am I supposed to be looking out for something?  
He puts his glasses back on and peers through the foggy lens. He turns, and sees a wall and the thin carpet of snow laid on top of it. And on top of that snow, stands…a cat.

Its a cat alright. Slender limbs and silky fur, ears that flutter against the occasional falling snowflake. It stands still, silently watching Eiji, with those jade-green eyes that are oh so familiar.  
You could say, its a very good-looking cat.  
The creature that seemingly appeared out of nowhere steps elegantly towards Eiji and sits in front of him, letting out a meek little meow.  
Looking more closely, this cat really is too beautiful. Why would anyone abandon such a beautiful cat?  
Eiji ponders as his hand gingerly reaches out. It hovers, worried that the cat would bite.  
But its the cat who looks up and rubs against his palm.  
When its done, it meows meekly again, but Eiji senses some mischief. The same sort of mischief that Ash carried when he asked to kiss him underneath the mistletoe in that half-joking tone.  
The man and the cat stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity, but all questions are still left unanswered.  
A million thoughts rush through Eijis mind as he stares into those jade-green eyes.  
　　  
Sing finally surfaces from the crowd, holding tightly onto Akira. They come over to Eiji, and find him with a mysteriously obedient-looking cat.  
It took one vocalised thought from the confused Sing. “Huh. I didnt know we had lynxes on New York streets.”  
“Lynx?” Eiji abruptly turns his head, glasses almost flying off his face.  
“Yeah,” Sing enthusiastically approaches the feline for a closer look. “Its a lynx. Its definitely not a pet, so where did it come from…”  
“Lynx…”  
“Hey, Eiji? You alright?”  
Eiji ignores him and continues staring at the lynx.  
“…Ash?”  
It came out as the tiniest squeak, drowned out by the triumphant celebrational tunes. No one wouldve heard it.  
But this, in front of him, isnt just anyone.  
The lynx stands up, stretches his back, throws his front legs onto Eijis shoulders, and rubs his fluffy head against Eijis cheek. His eyes squint as if enjoying himself, and starts purring.  
He then retracts his front legs, approaches Eijis face, and gives Eijis lip a gentle lick.

That was probably a kiss.  
It was an amusing kiss. The lynxs nose is slightly damp, his whiskers tickle a little, and his tongue feels barbed it shouldnt have been a great experience.  
But Eiji closed his eyes anyway.  
Someone told him before that you only truly enjoy a kiss if you close your eyes.  
When he opens them, the lynx was nowhere to be seen.

On the way back, no one brought it up. It was as if the whole incident didnt even happen. Sing bought a mountain of bric-a-brac, and ends up giving Eiji most of it because he doesnt have enough space in his own house. Its things like roses and chocolates, all couple-targeted gimmicks.   
Eiji digs through the bag and finds a gingerbread man.  
The blond-haired, green-eyed cookie smiles with a lop-sided icing mouth. The handiwork is horrible, but he remembers it didnt taste half bad.   
He spaces out for a bit, and couldnt bring himself to bite into it.  
Buddy suddenly springs from her bed, dashes to the window, and barks; shes trying to signal something to her owner.  
Eiji draws the curtains, only to find a pair of jade-green cat eyes gleaming amidst the New York nightscape.  
——They were brighter than the undying city lights.  
　　  
End.  
(Translation: @heuisooon on twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!  
> Translation: @heuisooon on twitter , thanks a lot


End file.
